


What is and what should never be

by ShyLee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s03e11 Mystery Spot, Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, Episode: s04e18 The Monster at the End of This Book, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyLee/pseuds/ShyLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basiert auf der Folge "The Monster at the End of this Book"</p>
<p>Sam beginnt langsam zu zweifeln und weiß nicht mehr so recht, was real ist und was nicht.<br/>Dazu gesellt sich noch ein ganz anderes Problem...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is and what should never be

Vollkommen in das Buch in seiner Hand vertieft, lag Dean, mit dem Rücken dem Fenster zugewandt, auf dem Bett seines Motelzimmers. Weitere Bänder der gleichen Buchreihe lagen vor ihm auf dem Bett verteilt.  
Supernatural.  
Eine ganze Serie, die beschrieb, wie zwei Brüder gemeinsam durchs Land reisten, um Geister, Dämonen, Vampire und andere nicht menschliche Gestalten zu jagen und zu töten. Nicht nur ihre Namen, Dean und Sam, stimmten mit denen der Hauptcharaktere überein. Auch die Reihenfolge, in denen die Bücher erschienen waren, deckte sich exakt mit der ihrer Fälle. Schlimmer noch: jede Location, jede Handlung, jedes Wort stimmte bis ins kleinste Detail mit dem überein, was die Brüder tatsächlich erlebt hatten. Sogar ihre intimsten Gedanken offenbarten sich ihnen nun auf dem weißen Papier.  
Während Dean sich gar nicht von den Büchern losreißen konnte, saß Sam an einem kleinen Tisch nahe dem Fenster vor seinem Notebook und recherchierte im Internet.  
Obwohl er nach außen hin die Ruhe bewahrte, tobte in seinem Inneren ein heftiger Sturm. Die Tatsache, dass jemand so genau über ihn bescheid wusste, jagte ihm einen eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken. Er musste herausfinden, wer dieser Carver Edlund war und wie viel er tatsächlich wusste.

Dean las gerade einen Abschnitt in dem Band mit dem Titel „Route 666“, als er kurz darauf verärgert weiter blätterte.  
„Das ist ja total verrückt. Woher weiß der Kerl das alles?“  
„Gute Frage“, erwiderte Sam, ohne von seinem Notebook aufzusehen. Er hatte gerade eine Seite entdeckt, in der sämtliche Supernatural-Bänder aufgeführt wurden.  
„Hier steht alles drin, wirklich alles“, murrte Dean. „Von dem rassistischen Truck bis hin zu mir, wie ich Sex habe. Das liest sich wie mein Lebenslauf.“  
Unwillkürlich schossen Sam Bilder durch den Kopf. Bilder, in denen er sich vorstellte, wie sein Bruder Sex hatte. Nackt. Er verzog das Gesicht und blickte nun doch über den Bildschirm hinweg zu Dean rüber.  
„Wieso haben wir davon noch nie was gehört?“, wollte Dean wissen, während er sich herumrollte und aufstand, um zu Sam hinüber zu gehen und schräg gegenüber von ihm Platz zu nehmen.  
Sam hatte sich zwischenzeitlich wieder dem Monitor zugewandt, um sich abzulenken und die Bilder zu verdrängen.  
„Sie sind so obskur, dass sie kaum einer gekauft hat“, klärte Sam ihn auf. „Seit 2005 erschienen zwei Dutzend, bevor der Herausgeber Pleite machte. Und das letzte, ‚No Rest for the Wicked’-“ Er schob das Notebook zu Dean herüber, sodass dieser den Bildschirm einsehen konnte, „endet damit, dass du in die Hölle gehst.“  
Entgeistert schüttelte Dean den Kopf.  
„Wie ich schon sagte, absolut verrückt“, meinte er mit hochgezogenen Brauen, während Sam zustimmend nickte.  
Dean beschloss sich anzusehen, was sein Bruder noch alles herausgefunden hatte und klickte auf einen Tab in der Symbolleiste. Dadurch öffnete sich die Supernatural Main Hall, ein Forum von und für Fans der Supernatural-Reihe.   
„Oh… sieh dir das an. Es gibt tatsächlich Fans. Wer hätte das gedacht“, spottete Dean, als er sich den Chat der Seite etwas genauer ansah. „Hast du’s gelesen?“  
„Ja“, erwiderte Sam nur kurz, während er sich am Kopf kratzte.  
„Diese Fans haben ganz schön viel zu meckern. Hör dir das an. Simpatico sagt: Die Dämonenstoryline ist banal, klischeehaft und total bescheuert.   
Ach, fick dich, Simpatico. Wir haben’s gelebt.“  
Sam lachte auf. „Ja, lies erst mal weiter. Es wird noch besser.“  
Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Es gibt Sam-Fans und Dean-Fans“, stellte der Ältere der Brüder amüsiert fest, ehe er weiter las. „Und… was ist ein Slash-Fan?“  
„Wie in Sam „Schrägstrich“ Dean. Zusammen.“, klärte Sam seinen Bruder auf.  
Irritiert blickte Dean zu ihm hinüber.  
„Wie… zusammen - zusammen?!“  
„Ja“, bestätigte Sam nur knapp.  
„Die wissen, dass wir Brüder sind, richtig?“, meinte Dean teils aufgebracht, teils entsetzt.  
Allein die Vorstellung, dass er mit seinem Bruder…   
Er wollte diesen Gedanken erst gar nicht zu Ende denken.  
„Das spielt für die keine Rolle.“, entgegnete Sam verlegen und hoffte inständig, dass sein Bruder davon nichts bemerkte. Doch glücklicherweise war Dean noch immer auf den Monitor fixiert, während er versuchte, diese Fans zu verstehen. Ohne Erfolg.  
„Aw, ich bitte dich, das… Das ist doch krank“, bemerkte Dean angewidert und klappte schnell das Notebook zu.   
Irritiert und irgendwie auch leicht verletzt, beobachtete Sam seinen Bruder.  
Er hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Dean eine so starke Abneigung ihm gegenüber empfand. Nicht nach allem, was sie gemeinsam durchgestanden hatten.  
„Findest du?“, fragte er deswegen vorsichtig nach.  
Irritiert sah Dean seinen Bruder an. Er verstand nicht ganz, worauf dieser hinauswollte.  
„Wir sind Brüder“, bemerkte Dean.  
Er fand, dass diese Aussage selbsterklärend und somit alles gesagt war.  
Doch Sam schien da anderer Meinung zu sein.  
„Ja, aber hast du nie daran gedacht - Ich meine, vor ein paar Wochen in Ohio, als wir bei Sandover gearbeitet und diesen Geist unschädlich gemacht haben und wir nichts von unserer Identität wussten?“  
Dean verstand noch immer nicht, was genau Sam ihm damit mitteilen wollte.  
Wie denn auch? Schließlich hatte Sam nie darüber gesprochen. Zu niemandem.

In der Zeit bei Sandover, Bridge and Iron Inc. hatte er dieses Gefühl zum ersten mal bewusst wahrgenommen, als er seinem Bruder - nein, als er Dean das erste mal im Aufzug begegnet war.  
Neben dem Gefühl der Vertrautheit und einer tiefen Verbundenheit, das er sich damals nicht erklären konnte, empfand er auch eine starke sexuelle Anziehungskraft dem Fremden gegenüber.  
Das Gefühl an sich war für ihn nicht neu. Er hatte sich des Öfteren schon zu Männern hingezogen gefühlt, auch wenn er diesem Verlangen nie nachgegangen war. Doch diesmal war es anders. Viel intensiver als sonst. 

Kurz nachdem er Deans Büro an ihrem letzten Tag auf dessen Bitte hin verlassen hatte, hatte er sich überlegt, ob er nicht einfach umkehren und es riskieren sollte. Zu gerne hätte er die Lippen des anderen Mannes auf seinen eigenen gespürt, während er ihm das spießige Jackett und das Hemd vom Leib gerissen hätte. Er stellte sich vor, wie er mit seinen Händen über die glatte Haut von Deans wohlgeformten Oberkörper fuhr, wie er sich an der Hose des anderen zu schaffen machte, um ihn einen zu blasen und ihn damit soweit auf Touren zu bringen, bis er darum bettelte, ihn nehmen zu dürfen.  
Verdammt ja, er würde es einfach riskieren. Er wollte es so sehr.  
Doch gerade, als er kehrt gemacht hatte, begegnete ihm Zachariah im Flur, der ihn wieder in die Realität zurück holte. In diese Realität. Seine Erinnerungen waren auf einen Schlag wieder da. Genauso klar, wie dieses Verlangen.

„Ich meine, vielleicht ist das hier“, Sam machte eine ausladende Geste, „ja auch nicht unser Leben.“  
„Sam, bitte!“ Genervt stand Dean auf und lief ein paar Schritte im Raum umher.  
„Sag doch selbst; Vampire, Dämonen, Geister… das ist doch unnatürlich“, argumentierte Sam. „Und so oft, wie wir schon gestorben sind - und es gibt uns immer noch. Ich meine, wer außer Jesus steigt schon wieder von den Toten auf?!“  
„Buffy“, meinte Dean salopp.  
„Ja, genau. Und Buffy ist eine Fernsehserie. Das ist nicht real.“  
„Aber wir sind es!“, unterbrach ihn Dean und schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch.   
Erschrocken zuckte Sam zusammen. Nachdem er sich wieder gefasst hatte, stand er ebenfalls auf, trat nah an seinen Bruder heran und sah ihm dabei tief in die grünen Augen.  
„Und wenn nicht?“  
Argwöhnisch blickte Dean seinen kleinen Bruder an und schüttelte mit dem Kopf.  
„Sammy, es reicht. Ich will nichts mehr davon hören.“  
„Aber wie können wir uns da sicher sein?“, wollte Sam wissen.  
Dean sah ihm an, dass ihn das Thema sehr zu beschäftigen schien. Und das nicht erst seit heute. Sam wirkte schon verändert, als Zachariah sie diesem Test in diesem alternativen Universum unterzogen hatte. Er war danach nicht mehr derselbe gewesen. Nicht mehr derselbe, unbekümmerte Sammy. Stattdessen hatte er sich oft hinter seinem PC verschanzt. Er war viel verschwiegener als sonst und Dean glaubte fast, dass er ihm aus dem Weg gehen würde. Dennoch hatte er nicht wirklich Lust, weiter darauf einzugehen. Immerhin mussten sie eine anstehende Apokalypse verhindern und das wäre unmöglich, wenn sie nun damit anfingen, an ihrer Existenz zu zweifeln und alles in Frage zu stellen.  
„Wir reden ein anderes mal darüber, okay?“, versuchte er seinen Bruder zu vertrösten. „Suchen wir diesen Edlund Carver und hören uns an, was er zu sagen hat.“  
Doch Sam pochte auf Antworten.  
„Dean, ich kann das alles nicht, wenn ich nicht weiß, wofür. Wenn ich nicht weiß, ob es überhaupt real ist.“  
„Hey! Du lebst. Ich lebe. Also sind wir real. Und damit Ende!“  
„Ja“, lachte Sam auf. „Aber das meine ich nicht. Und das weißt du.“  
So langsam war Dean echt genervt. Manchmal konnte ihn Sam wirklich zur Weisglut treiben. Und im Moment befand er sich auf dem besten Weg dahin.  
„Was?“, schrie Dean ihn an, „Hältst du das etwa für die Truman-Show?!“  
Sam fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Gesicht. Er seufzte.  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wofür ich es halten soll“, gestand er.   
„Ist das wieder so ein Jess-Ding?“, fragte Dean. „Hast du wieder einen dieser Anfälle, wo du unzufrieden bist mit dem, was wir tun? Wünschst du dir dein normales Leben zurück? Ist es das?“  
„Nein.“  
Sam wandte sich von Dean ab. Wenn sein Bruder so anfing, war es klüger, ein wenig Abstand zwischen sie zu bringen. Erschöpft ließ er sich auf dem Rand seines Bettes nieder, vergrub den Kopf in seinen Händen.  
„Was ist es dann?“, wollte Dean wissen.  
Er verzweifelte beinahe beim Anblick seines Bruders, der wie ein Häufchen Elend auf dem Bett kauerte. Er kannte viele Facetten von Sam. Alle. Dachte er zumindest.   
Aber so hatte er seinen Bruder noch nicht erlebt. Dean versuchte wieder ein wenig zur Ruhe zu kommen, als er neben seinem Bruder auf dem Bett Platz nahm.  
„Sammy, wir sind nun mal von klein auf an diese Dinge herangeführt worden. Wir hatten nie eine wirkliche Kindheit. Waren immer die Außenseiter. Aber das ist der Preis, den wir zahlen müssen. Wir sehen Dinge, die sich andere Leute nicht mal in ihren Träumen vorstellen können. Wir helfen Menschen. Und ja, es ist ein undankbarer Job. Aber wir sind Jäger. Wir sind gut darin. Das ist unsere Bestimmung.“  
„Bestimmung?“ Sam blickte auf. „Willst du damit sagen, dass alles, was wir tun, vorherbestimmt ist? Dass wir gar keine Wahl haben? Keinen freien Willen? Dass alles schon von vornherein feststeht, wie in einem verdammten Drehbuch?“  
„Uhm… nein.“   
Dean fühlte sich in dem Moment total überfordert. Und hilflos. Er wusste nicht, wie er seinem Bruder noch begreiflich machen sollte, dass ihr Leben nicht das Produkt eines kranken Hirns war, das sich diese Dinge alle nur ausgedacht und zurechtgesponnen hatte.  
Zudem war er gerade etwas angepisst, denn ihn ließ die Situation schließlich auch nicht kalt, dass irgend so ein Mistkerl genauestens über sie und ihr Leben bescheid wusste und es zudem noch in allen Einzelheiten der breiten Masse zugänglich machte. Er wollte ebenso Antworten wie sein Bruder auch.   
Also riss er sich zusammen und startete einen letzten Versuch:  
„Sam, unser ganzes Leben lang, seit über 20 Jahren, machen wir nichts anderes, als irgendwelchen Geistern und Dämonen in den Arsch zu treten. Wie lange waren wir bei Sandover? Drei Wochen? Das ist doch ein Witz, oder?“  
„Der Trickster“, murmelte Sam. „Du bist gestorben.“  
„Ja, über 100 mal“, lachte Dean amüsiert.   
„Nein, nicht das“, meinte Sam. „Nicht an diesem Dienstag. Du wurdest erschossen.“  
Fragend schaute Dean ihn an. Sam schluckte, bevor er weiter sprach. Er hatte seinem Bruder nie davon erzählt.  
„Es war am Mittwoch. Nachdem wir am Tag zuvor den Trickster zur Rede gestellt hatten. Du bist runter zum Auto gegangen und du… du wurdest erschossen.“  
Jetzt sah er tief in Deans weit geöffnete, grüne Augen, die ihm verrieten, dass sein Bruder mehr als überrascht war.  
„Ich war ein halbes Jahr allein“, fuhr Sam mit ruhiger Stimme fort. „Sechs verdammt lange Monate, in denen ich versucht habe, diesen Mistkerl ausfindig zu machen. Und die waren verdammt real für mich!“  
„Das ist unmöglich“, flüsterte Dean, der ungläubig den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Ist es das?“, erwiderte Sam mit Tränen in den Augen. „Erinnerst du dich an den Mittwoch, als ich dir sagte, du sollst nirgends alleine hingehen?!“  
Jetzt fiel es Dean wie Schuppen von den Augen: Die intensive Umarmung, Sams Aufforderung, dass er nirgends alleine hin gehen solle - noch nicht einmal an den Wagen und dieser Blick, mit dem er ihn angesehen hatte, als er ihn bat, ihm einfach nur zu vertrauen.  
„Oh Sammy.“  
Dean umarmte seinen Bruder und drückte ihn fest an sich. Sam erwiderte die Umarmung, schmiegte sich mit seiner Wange an die seines Bruders. Seine Haut fühlte sich so warm an. Etwas rau, aber dennoch gut.  
Sofort stiegen wieder diese Gefühle in ihm auf, gegen die er sich die letzten Wochen so sehr zur Wehr gesetzt hatte und die er zu verdrängen suchte.  
Doch jetzt, da er so nah bei ihm war, konnte er nicht länger widerstehen.  
Hastig befreite er sich aus der Umarmung, sprang vom Bett auf und ging auf das Fenster zu, wo er mit dem Rücken zu Dean stehen blieb.  
Besorgt erhob sich auch Dean, ging langsam auf seinen Bruder zu.  
„Nicht näher!“, warnte ihn Sam, der noch immer dem Fenster zugewandt stand, als Dean nur noch knapp einen Meter von ihm entfernt war.  
„Sam?!“  
Doch Sam schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er hoffte, dass sein Bruder ihn verstehen und einfach gehen würde. Doch er wusste, dass er das nicht würde.  
Stattdessen trat Dean noch einen Schritt näher an ihn heran, legte eine Hand auf Sams Schulter. Langsam drehte sich der Jüngere um. Eine einzelne Träne rann seine Wange hinab.  
Er sah Dean an und dieser erkannte sofort, dass sein Bruder innerlich total aufgewühlt war, dass er mit sich selbst haderte. Und so wie er ihn ansah, war ihm auch klar, weswegen er so hin und hergerissen war.  
Dean beschloss, dass es das Beste wäre, einfach zu gehen. Doch er konnte nicht. Aus irgendeinem Grund gehorchte ihm sein eigener Körper nicht mehr. Er wollte gehen. Sich umdrehen und einfach zur Tür hinausspazieren. Doch er bewegte sich nicht. Irgendetwas hielt ihn hier fest. Hier, in diesem Zimmer. Bei seinem Bruder, der sich nun langsam, ganz langsam, auf ihn zu bewegte.   
Erwartungsvoll schaute Dean zu seinem Bruder auf, der nun direkt vor ihm stand. Sam legte den Kopf ein wenig schief, öffnete den Mund, wollte etwas sagen. Aber er brachte keinen Ton hervor.  
Er atmete schnell, in kurzen, kräftigen Zügen. Und Dean bemerkte, wie auch sein Atem sich beschleunigte.  
Langsam streckte Sam seine Hand nach Dean aus, berührte seine Wange. Dean schloss die Augen. Sam schluckte, als er seine Hand weiter in Deans Nacken wandern ließ. Sanft zog er seinen Bruder noch ein klein wenig näher an sich heran. Dann senkte er seine Lippen auf die seines Bruders.  
Im ersten Moment zuckte Dean ein wenig zurück. Doch gleich darauf hatte er sich wieder entspannt, ließ es einfach geschehen, erwiderte die sanften Küsse, die ihm zuteil wurden.  
Doch ihm ging das alles zu langsam. Er packte Sam an der Hüfte, zog ihn eng an sich heran. So eng, dass sein Bruder seine Erektion fühlen konnte. Ebenso deutlich, wie Dean die seine spürte.   
Sam keuchte überwältigt auf, als Dean, die eine Hand auf seinem Hintern, mit der er ihn noch immer fest gegen sich presste, mit der anderen Hand unter sein Hemd fuhr, wo er seine Finger über die warme Haut gleiten ließ und ein angenehmes Kribbeln auf ihr zurückließ.   
„Dean“, keuchte Sam, der seinen Bruder nun seinerseits an der Hüfte fasste und ihn ein wenig von sich schob. Irritiert blickte Dean zu ihm auf. Und Sam meinte, auch ein wenig Enttäuschung in seinem Blick zu erkennen.  
„Wir… wir sollten das nicht tun“, hauchte der Jüngere vollkommen außer Atem.  
„Nein, das sollten wir nicht“, bestätigte Dean und begann damit, Sams Hemd zu öffnen, während er damit fortfuhr, seinen Bruder zu küssen. Während er mit seiner Zunge in den Mund des anderen vordrang, wo sich beide Zungen trafen und scheinbar miteinander tanzten.  
Als er schließlich den letzten Knopf geöffnet hatte, löste Dean den Kuss. Langsam streifte er das Hemd nach hinten ab, während er den Anblick des durchtrainierten, fast makellosen Körpers vor sich genoss. Sich jede Bewegung, jedes Heben und Senken des Brustkorbs, genau einprägte.  
Dann zog er sich seinen Pullover über den Kopf, ließ ihn achtlos zu Boden gleiten. Erneut schluckte Sam.  
Er hatte seinen Bruder schon so oft mit freiem Oberkörper gesehen. Doch jetzt war es irgendwie anders. Er war überwältigt von dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot. Streckte vorsichtig seine Finger aus, um mit den Fingerspitzen die wohl definierten Muskeln nachzuzeichnen.  
Dean grinste, während er in Sams Hosenbund fasste und ihn erneut zu sich zog, um ihre Lippen wieder miteinander zu vereinen.  
Gleichzeitig machte sich Sam an Deans Gürtel zu schaffen. Öffnete dessen Hose und ließ seine Hand in dessen Shorts gleiten, wo er seine volle Härte umfasste. Dean stöhnte auf.   
„Bett“, keuchte Sam, während er seinen Bruder langsam zurück Richtung des erwähnten Mobiliars drängte.  
Unterwegs dorthin schälten sie sich aus ihren Jeans und entledigten sich ihrer Shorts. Sam zog sogar seine Socken aus, bevor er zu seinem Bruder, der bereits erwartungsvoll auf dem Rücken lag, ins Bett stieg und sich auf allen Vieren über ihn weg bewegte. Dean fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen und wartete gespannt, bis Sam auf seiner Höhe angekommen war. Mit einem Grinsen krallte er sich mit einer Hand in Sams Haare, zog den Jüngeren zu sich runter und sie verloren sich in einem weiteren Kuss.  
Zärtlich fuhr Sam mit seiner Hand Deans Oberkörper entlang. Zeichnete willkürlich imaginäre Muster auf Deans stramme Brust. Umkreiste erst seine rechte Brustwarze, um sie dann sanft mit Daumen und Zeigefinger zu bearbeiten. Dann löste er sich von Dean, verteilte mehrere sanfte Küsse dessen Hals entlang, auf seiner Brust und schließlich umspielte er mit der Zunge seine Brustwarze, nahm sie sachte zwischen die Zähne, umkreiste sie erneut mit der Zunge. Unterdessen ließ er seine Hand tiefer wandern, bis er Deans Härte fand, sie umschloss und langsam zu massieren begann.  
Er ließ von der Brustwarze ab und rutschte weiter nach unten.  
Dean schloss die Augen und krallte sich im Bettbezug fest, als Sam das Glied fast vollständig in seinem Mund aufnahm, daran saugte, die Spitze mit der Zunge umspielte, um es anschließend weiter mit der Hand zu massieren. Dieses Spiel wiederholte er mehrmals hintereinander. So lange, bis er das Zucken der Muskeln vernahm, die den Höhepunkt ankündigten. Sofort brach er sein Tun ab, sehr zum Missfallen seines Bruders, der einen protestierenden Laut von sich gab. Sam rutschte wieder zu ihm hoch, küsste Dean auf den Mund, bevor er ihm ins Ohr flüsterte:  
„Ich will, dass du mich fickst, Dean.“  
Sprachlos schaute Dean seinen Bruder an.  
„Nein“, entgegnete er bestimmt.  
„Nein?“, wiederholte Sam überrascht.  
„Nein, Sam“, beharrte Dean auf seiner Aussage. ‚Das ist absolut krank. Das alles hier. Wir sind schon viel zu weit gegangen. Wir sollten es beenden. Jetzt sofort.’  
Doch egal, wie sehr er es auch versuchte, er konnte diese Worte einfach nicht aussprechen. Es war fast so, als sei er in seinem eigenen Körper gefangen und dazu verdammt, das alles mitzuerleben, während jemand anders Regie über seinen Körper übernommen hatte.  
„Wir haben kein Gleitgel“, sagte er stattdessen. „Und ich will… ich kann dir das nicht antun.“  
„Wenn wir langsam machen, geht es auch ohne.“  
„Sam!“  
Doch Sam bestand darauf. Er setzte seinen Hundeblick auf und schaute Dean aus flehenden Augen an, der schließlich doch nachgab.  
‚Verdammt, Sammy, was zur Hölle tust du da? Wieso tust du mir das nur an? Und warum verdammt lasse ich es zu?!’  
Wieder rutschte Sam ein wenig runter, bearbeitete Deans Penis wieder mit seiner Zunge, um ihn wieder hart werden zu lassen. Gleichzeitig feuchtete er ihn so gut an.  
Dann kniete er sich über den anderen Mann, führte seinen Po langsam nach unten auf dessen Penis zu.  
„Nicht bewegen“, flüsterte Sam und Dean musste sich zusammenreißen, dieser Aufforderung nachzukommen.  
Langsam, fast in Zeitlupe ließ Sam die Spitze des Gliedes in sich eindringen. Ein kleines Stück, ehe er sein Gesäß wieder anhob, sich auf die Hand spuckte und damit den Penis seines Bruders benetzte. Dann versuchte er es ein zweites mal, nahm die Spitze ein klein wenig mehr in sich auf, bevor er sich wieder löste. Das wiederholte er ein paar mal, sorgte dafür, dass Dean jedes mal ein wenig tiefer in ihn eindrang.  
Und dieser genoss jeden Augenblick. Jeden Millimeter, den er tiefer in Sams Enge vordrang. Und er hasste sich dafür. Was auch immer diese Situation herbeigeführt hatte, er konnte nicht leugnen, dass es ihm gefiel. Eine einzelne Träne entwischte ihm. Er fühlte sich so verdammt elend, machte sich Vorwürfe und dennoch genoss er den Sex. So sehr, dass er die Gedanken einfach beiseite schob und sich nur noch von seinen Gefühlen leiten ließ.

Keuchend schauten sich die beiden Brüder in die Augen. Sam lehnte sich zu Dean runter, wo er erneut seine Lippen auf die seines Bruders senkte und mit seiner Zunge in dessen Mundhöhle vorstieß, wo sich ihre Zungen ein wildes Gefecht lieferten.   
Nur einen Moment hatte Dean nicht aufgepasst und schob Sam das Becken entgegen.   
Der schmerzerfüllte Laut, der Sam in dem Moment entwischte, wurde durch den Kuss gedämpft. Dennoch war es Dean nicht entgangen und er wollte daraufhin sofort abbrechen.  
„Halt einfach nur still und beweg dich nicht, okay?“, fuhr Sam ihn an.  
Dean gehorchte. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Sam sich an den Schmerz gewöhnt hatte und bereit war, ihn ganz in sich aufzunehmen. Sie verharrten noch eine Weile in der Reiterstellung, ehe sie in die Löffelchenstellung übergingen, wo Dean sich eng an seinen Bruder schmiegte, ihm den Nacken küsste oder am Ohrläppchen knabberte, während er tief in ihn eindrang.  
Gleichzeitig konnte er mit einer Hand Sams Penis massieren und so kamen sie gemeinsam, laut stöhnend, zum Höhepunkt.  
Vollkommen erschöpft schliefen sie schließlich Arm in Arm ein.

* * *

Als Sam nach einigen Stunden die Augen wieder öffnete, fand er sich allein auf dem Bett vor. Er setzte sich auf und sah sich im Zimmer um.  
„Dean?!“  
Nachdem er sich ausgiebig gestreckt hatte, stand er auf, um sich genauer umzusehen. Deans Tasche war weg. Er ging ins Badezimmer. Ebenso seine Zahnbürste.   
Er musste nicht erst einen Blick auf den Parkplatz werfen, um zu wissen, dass auch der Impala nicht mehr da war.  
„Verdammt!“, fluchte er, als ihm langsam die Auswirkungen ihres nächtlichen Vergnügens bewusst wurden.

* * *

Die Lichter schienen nur so vorbei zu fliegen und die Musik dröhnte laut aus den Boxen, während Dean den Highway entlang raste.  
Er wusste nicht, wie schnell er fuhr und es war ihm völlig gleich. Er hatte schon seit einer ganzen Weile nicht mehr auf den Tacho gesehen.   
Über drei Stunden fuhr er nun schon ziellos durch die Gegend, versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Und vor allem versuchte er zu verstehen, was um alles in der Welt da vorhin in diesem Motelzimmer vorgefallen war.  
Sam war sein Bruder. Das war so was von krank. Und er hätte es verhindern müssen.  
Er wollte es, hatte es versucht. Aber sein Körper hatte nicht darauf reagiert. Hatte ihm einfach nicht mehr gehorchen wollen.  
Er kam zu dem Entschluss, dass es sich wohl um einen Zauber gehandelt haben musste, der sie zu dieser Handlung gezwungen hatte. Doch selbst wenn es ein Zauber war, würde das nichts an der Situation ändern.  
Es hatte ihm gefallen. Sein Körper hatte auf Sam reagiert und er hatte den Sex genossen. Jede einzelne Sekunde. Jede Berührung. Und noch immer überkam ihn eine Gänsehaut, wenn er nur daran dachte.  
Er konnte seinem kleinen Bruder nie mehr unter die Augen treten. Niemals.  
Er riss das Lenkrad herum und bog in einen Feldweg ein, wo er den Impala zum Stehen brachte. Dann stieg er aus und schrie sich erst einmal die ganze Wut aus der Seele, die sich in den letzten Stunden in ihm aufgestaut hatte. Zusätzlich reagierte er sich an ein paar Bäumen ab, indem er mit den Fäusten auf die Baumstämme einschlug. Er schlug auch dann noch weiter, als seine Hände längst bluteten.  
„Verdammt, Sammy!“, schrie er, bevor er schluchzend auf die Knie fiel und ein kaum hörbares „Verzeih mir“ von sich gab.  
Für ihn gab es keinen Weg zurück. Keinen anderen Ausweg. Er wollte nicht ohne seinen Bruder leben. Konnte es nicht.  
Er ging zu seinem Wagen zurück, öffnete den Kofferraum und nahm einen Schlauch hervor. Diesen befestigte er mit Klebeband am Auspuff, dichtete alles gut ab.  
Anschließend öffnete er das hintere Fenster einen kleinen Spalt, gerade soviel, dass er das andere Ende des Schlauches darin leicht einklemmen konnte.  
Seufzend, mit Tränen in den Augen, nahm er auf der Fahrerseite Platz und startete den Motor. Anschließend lehnte er sich zurück und wartete, bis die in den Innenraum geleiteten Dämpfe ihm das Bewusstsein nehmen und ihn in den sicheren Tod schicken würden.

* * *  
„Dean? Dean!“  
Eine Hand traf ihn hart im Gesicht. Es schmerzte.   
Schmerz. Ein Gefühl.  
Langsam kehrte das Bewusstsein wieder zu ihm zurück. Er hörte jemanden seinen Namen rufen, konnte die Stimme jedoch nicht zuordnen. Er spürte, dass er auf etwas hartem lag, nicht ebenerdig. Und etwas Spitzes drückte sich in seinen Rücken, verursachte ein unangenehmes Gefühl.  
„Dean.“  
Er versuchte die Augen zu öffnen. Blinzelte mehrmals, ehe er ein immer schärferes Bild vor sich hatte.  
Ein dunkelhaariger Mann. Beigefarbener Trenchcoat. Nein, kein Mann. Ein Engel.  
„Cas?!“, murmelte Dean noch immer benommen.  
„Ja, ich bin es“, bestätigte sein Gegenüber, der neben ihm in der Hocke saß.  
„Bin ich im Himmel?“, wollte Dean wissen, noch immer leicht benommen.  
„Nein“, war die knappe Antwort von Castiel.  
Mit einem Stöhnen ließ Dean den Kopf zur Seite fallen. Doch Castiel gewährte ihm keine Pause, sondern packte ihn an den Schultern und rappelte ihn in eine aufrechte Position auf. Es kostete Dean einige Mühe, seine Position beizubehalten und sich nicht direkt wieder nach hinten fallen zu lassen.  
„Ich bin also nicht tot…“, stellte Dean nach einer Weile ernüchtert fest.  
„Nein“, kam die Bestätigung von Castiel. „Aber du wolltest dich umbringen. Warum?“  
Langsam richtete sich Dean auf. Beschämt wandte er sich von Castiel ab, ohne ein Wort zu sagen.  
„Warum, Dean?“, verlangte der Engel zu wissen.  
Wütend drehte sich Dean nun zu ihm um, ging auf ihn zu und blieb ganz nah vor ihm stehen. Er schaute ihm direkt in die blauen Augen, die so voller Güte waren.  
„Du willst wissen, warum?“, herrschte Dean ihn an.   
„Ja“, entgegnete Castiel ruhig. „Du warst kurz davor, eine schwere Sünde zu begehen. Der Herr sieht es nicht gerne, wenn jemand so leichtfertig sein Leben wegwirft, das er ihm geschenkt hat.“  
„Hör mir auf, mit dieser gequirlten Herr-Scheiße, okay?!“, zischte Dean. „Es ist mir scheiß egal, was der Herr will. Und du hättest mich besser sterben lassen!“  
„Was kann so schlimm sein, dass -“  
„Ich habe mit Sam geschlafen, verflucht“, presste Dean hinter seinen Zähnen hervor. Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen. „Bist du nun zufrieden? Kannst du mich jetzt endlich in Ruhe lassen?!“  
„Du hattest Sex mit deinem Bruder?“, fragte Castiel etwas überrascht.  
„Das habe ich doch gerade gesagt, oder?“  
Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. Er war müde. Er war es leid. Einfach alles.  
Die Jagd. Dass er und Sam kein normales Leben führen konnten. Dass ihnen andauernd Engel dazwischen funkten. Dass er sich ständig vor irgendwem rechtfertigen musste. Das Schicksal. Die Apokalypse. Einfach dieses ganze verdammte Leben.  
„Cas, ich kann nicht mehr. Nicht ohne Sam. Die ganze Sache ist einfach eine Nummer zu groß für mich.“  
„Okay, hör zu Dean“, forderte der Engel, legte ihm aufmunternd eine Hand auf die Schulter, während er ihn eindringlich ansah. „Das war das Werk von Zachariah. Er versucht damit einen Keil zwischen euch zu treiben.“  
„Nein.“ Dean schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Doch. Es war nur ein Zauber. Du darfst dich jetzt nicht so gehen lassen. Das ist genau das, was Zachariah damit bezwecken will. Euch ablenken, damit die Siegel ungehindert gebrochen werden können.“  
Doch Dean schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er wirkte verstört. Castiel war sich noch nicht einmal sicher, ob seine Worte bis zu ihm durchdrangen. Dennoch versuchte er es erneut.  
„Dean, verstehst du nicht -“  
„Nein, du verstehst nicht, Castiel!“, schrie Dean ihn nun an. „Ich habe es genossen. Es hat mir gefallen. Dieses Gefühl, als Sam…“  
Weiter kam er nicht. Er konnte es nicht aussprechen. Am liebsten würde er kotzen, wenn er nur daran dachte, aber er konnte sich selbst nichts vormachen. Und er konnte Sam nichts vormachen.  
„Ich verstehe“, murmelte Castiel und tippte Dean auf die Stirn.

* * *

„Es gibt Sam-Fans und Dean-Fans“, stellte der Ältere der Brüder amüsiert fest, ehe er weiter las. „Und… was ist ein Slash-Fan?“  
„Wie in Sam „Schrägstrich“ Dean. Zusammen.“, klärte Sam seinen Bruder auf.  
Irritiert blickte Dean zu ihm hinüber.  
„Wie… zusammen - zusammen?!“  
„Ja“, bestätigte Sam nur knapp.  
„Die wissen, dass wir Brüder sind, richtig?“, meinte Dean teils aufgebracht, teils entsetzt  
„Das spielt für die keine Rolle.“, entgegnete Sam.  
„Aw, ich bitte dich, das… Das ist doch krank“, bemerkte Dean angewidert und klappte schnell das Notebook zu. „Wir müssen diesen Carver Edlund finden.“  
„Das wird nicht einfach“, versicherte ihm Sam, der noch immer mit verschränkten Armen in seinem Stuhl lehnte.  
„Warum nicht?“, wollte Dean wissen.  
„Keine Steuerunterlagen. Keine Adresse. Sieht aus, als wäre Carver Edlund ein Pseudonym.“  
„Jemand muss doch wissen, wer er ist.“

* * *

Nachdenklich stand Castiel auf einer grünen Wiese und blickte auf das Meer hinaus, beobachtete den Sonnenuntergang.  
„Castiel, Castiel, Castiel…“  
Doch der Engel drehte sich nicht zu der Stimme um, sondern starrte weiter geradeaus, geradewegs in den Sonnenuntergang. Erst als Zachariah neben ihm erschien, riskierte er einen kurzen Blick zur Seite.  
„Du weißt genau, dass sie ihre Gefühle füreinander nicht ewig verbergen können, nicht wahr?“  
Seufzend blickte Castiel zur Seite. Er wusste es. Die Brüder hatten ein ungesundes Verhältnis zueinander. Eine so enge Bindung, dass nichts sie trennen konnte. Eine so tiefe Liebe, dass sie sich füreinander opferten und es immer wieder tun würden. Eine Liebe, die weit über die Geschwisterliebe hinausging. Und genau diese Liebe würde es sein, die eines Tages das Ende der Menschheit bedeuten würde.

 

The End


End file.
